Soleil Blair
Soleil Blair (ソレー ブレア soree burea) is a rather enigmatic woman of unknown origins who has come out of the shadows on a path of vengeance against those who have wronged her. While it is unclear who exactly shes on the warpath against but what is clear she has usually leaves a grizzly reminder that she was in the area. While much of her past is unknown she has revealed parts of it to a cryptic information broker who earned her trust so Soleil revealed aspects of her origin to the info broker in exchange for the broker not spreading the info she agreed to share any juicy information she comes across. She revealed that her origins are deeply tied to the incident at the town of Verdant located in Fiore, an attack by a dragon, an unknown organization she believes is a part of the Magic Council, and a Phoenix. While she won't elaborate exactly what kind of role she played during the event she does claim to have had a hand in the what would have been the original formation of Purple Phoenix before the incident disillusioned from the idea due to it. As far as an origin thats all she would reveal as far as what she is currently after she is after the Val Royeaux's Pillar of Sin for the power they possess, along with the knowledge that the Val Royeaux's ancient vaults would reveal to the world. Appearance Soleil Blair exerts an aura of confidence, along with a cocky grin often strutting forward towards others with no sense of fear or danger along with an attire that generally warrants caution and a sort of rebellious look about her. Her body eminates a sense of risk and danger, a sense that if you follow her you are risking your very life in doing so, an aura that tells that she isn't to be underestimated lest they invite injury upon themselves. Her hair is generally combed downward with the occasional strand of hair sticking up that she choses to leave be. It is generally a light shade of silver easily confused for blond, or even white depending on the current lighting smooth to touch, silken even. She usually leaves it at a length that only ever reaches her shoulder, as she hates it when her hair gets long enough to grab and get in her way, but it is easily capable of growing down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a shade of gold that she believes are a sort of spiritual representation for her desire to gain knowledge. Soleil often is seen wearing attire that paints her as a sort of rebel, a vengeful soul seeking to satisfy her wrath. Her more commonly seen in outfit is a purple long jacket that doesn't have any sort of zipper along eith a black colored undershirt, the inside of the jacket is a maroon color that has fur sleaves. A silver necklace she wears that has long been with her on her neck. The outfit is flame resistent and as a result doesn't catch fire so it can't be destroyed by her magic easily. She commonly wears her sword Malice on her waist regardless of the outfit. Her combat armor which she commonly wears into battle is a color of a gray purple her favorite color to say the least. The armor covers her body, arms, legs, and even has a headpiece. Leggings and metalic boots protect her feet as she walks confidently into battle. The cloak she wears over her back unlike the rest of her attire is flammable and can easily catch fire but is easily detached from her should the need arise. Personality Soleil Blair is a rather stern woman quick to hold a grudge and quicker still to lash out, but there is a method to her vengeance and those who can see it gain a glimpse at an analytical mind one fueled by a selfish prideful ego, an arrogant view of things, and a hunger for knowledge and power. More often then not she prefers speaking in half truths when it comes to her past, while they aren't full on fabrications not all of the information she reveals about her past ends up being entirely accurate. As she technically is considered a dark mage due to her lack of respect for the magic council and breaking several rules in her quest for vengeance, but despite her repeated acts of violent murders, she doesn't kill indiscriminately and often views the act of killing someone as proving a permanent point against those worthy of her vengeance as such while she will defend herself appropriately she will refuse to kill anyone if they aren't targets for her vengeance, as unnecessary murders will inevitably draw unwanted attention for her to deal with. It is very difficult to earn her trust as one time when she did trust someone they helped her target of vengeance escape, while this angered her she did not harm the one who betrayed her as she understood why the betrayer did what they did. She is very analytical and usually seeks to scope out a situation before heading into the fray, but once she has a plan in mind and decides on one she rarely changes her strategy to adapt to changes that may threaten that initial plan. She holds herself in very high regards as one of the strongest mages around believing that she can easily handle any opponent that tries to attack her. Due to her high opinion of herself, her pride, and ego it isn't very difficult to use these things to manipulate her into a particular action if she sees the logic behind it and agrees to it, and assuming it doesn't go against her sort of personal code its relatively easy for her to be manipulated, although she is generally aware of it whether she minds is another question altogether. She likes to pride herself on her ability to comprehend various power struggles within organizations, governments, or even guilds whether they be light or dark and manipulate them in various ways as a way to get rid of her own boredom. Whenever she isn't actively hunting down those who are targets for her vengeance, she tends to act in ways that she views will interest her more than bore her. She often as a way to kill time tends to train in secluded areas to hone herself in combat. She likes to collect things that intrigue her whether they be weapons, jewelry, or even artifacts if it catches her eye she generally will try to obtain the item. She generally doesn't hold a very vocal reaction to being betrayed she simply will act, if they had no choice but to betray her she will stay her blade, but if they chose to betray her simply because they could she will react very violently against them whenever she gets the chance. While her normal cool and collected persona is generally her norm, she is more known for her unrelenting rage and desire for revenge against those who wronged her. Its unclear exactly what specifically sets her off but what is known she rampages on a wide scale with fire and fury unmatched by normal means. Synopsis History Equipment Malice-Soleil Blair's cursed sword that she commonly calls her Malice. The sword's hilt is for the most part consists of shades of purple and black. The sheath too is the color of purple. The blade of Malice is black in color with ancient runes inscribed in purple the blade constantly emanating a purple poisonous aura from the blade. The very blade itself is said to emulate Soleil's own malice towards those who have wronged her, granting the blade nearly indestructible durability and cutting power allowing it to counter even powerful magical attacks and even cleave through even the strongest of metals. The metal the blade is made from is unknown but what is certain its light and allows her to move quickly with the sword for quick strikes without having to worry much about its weight. The sword itself is cursed as well the areas she slashes with her sword get affected by a powerful paralysis quickly paralyzing the limb she happens to cut numbing it to pain so that they can't initially notice the injury she manages to inflict on her enemies. Malice's strangest ability is its ability to drink blood from the wounds it inflicts, tapping into the latent power within their blood seeking to drain those it strikes of their vital life energies. *'Awakened State'- Soleil long ago when she discovered the sword known as Malice initially its power initially overwhelmed her, its rage, wrath, and vengeance shook her to her core that she had no choice but to seal its true power away. After years and weirdly enough with the assistance of Lazarus she is able to bring out Malice's true dark power for all to fear and despair at. When in its awakened state the curse of paralysis is removed as it switches out for raw destructive power, as Malice's hunger for blood grows with each swing. Lazarus- Soleil's most powerful and secretive items in her collection, an artifact that goes by the name of Lazarus. The exact form of this artifact is unknown as the artifacts form isn't a fixed item giving it the ability to hide in plain sight. Soleil found Lazarus in a Val Royeaux's research outpost that had long been abandoned, when she touched the artifact it bonded to her, making Soleil its sole and only owner severly injuring anyone who isn't Soleil that tries to wield its power. When it bonded to her it granted her a sort of passive healing ability almost akin to a phoenix, unfortunately for Soleil when it bonded to her it also literally went into her body so she can't get rid of it. As it stands at the moment Soleil has yet to discover all of the hidden tricks behind the artifact known as Lazarus. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Soleil has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have observed her to at least potentially be at guild ace level but this isn't entirely clear as of yet. Her aura is more often then not the color purple with tinges of black in the mix to show off her venomous nature of her aura along with its darkness. *Second Origin Activation- when her already immense magical power isn't enough she can activate her Second Origin Allowing her to tap into more power. She obtained it when an unknown arc of time user helped her out by unlocking it, placing it under a pact that she can activate to access the power hidden away by it in her second origin. *'Berserker State'- Soleil whenever she enters a sort of enraged state shows her true power her aura goes monsterous and overwhelming weaker mages with its sheer intensity and is able to tap into her latent untamable power lurking within herself. This effectively nullifies her sense of pain and sends the artifact known as Lazarus to keep herself from tearing her own body apart from the sheer and sudden explosion of power it has. The downside of this state is that it weakens her ability to comprehend and strategize plans properly effectively turning her into a berserker of vengeance dead set on destroying her enemy no matter the cost. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Soleil is well known for her speed and mobility, her speed is very quick, capable of going from one side of town to the next side of town in a few minutes. Her speed is often augmented by magic allowing her to quickly cover a lot of ground with not much wasted effort. She is easily capable of creating slight afterimages to pull off sleights of hands during card games, or just in general to get a quick drop on her opponent. Her strength is also incredible as well capable of carrying great many tables and even a iron column with little effort. Her speed is noted to be inconsistent almost as if she enjoys to toy with her adversaries to a degree. *Reduced Earth- is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Immense Endurance- Soleil's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. This being one of her stronger points she is quite hard to keep down even her willpower is insane capable of resisting even the most potent of illusions and poisons through force of will alone, her will to live being exceptionally strong as well. Enhanced Reflexes- Soleil can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging multiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her training is quite capable of predicting strikes that come at her in seconds of them connecting. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Soleil is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is well known for her mastery of hand to hand combat as well as her skilled nature with her weapons. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its river like nature, and its hurricane like strength. She views her body as an extension of an overarching blade that lies within her, carving through her opponents defenses with quick blade like thrusts into her opponents guard. Master Weapon User- Soleil whether through self study, a teacher guiding her skills, or through her own instinct is a very adept and skilled wielder of weapons. No matter the weight, size, or material the weapon is made out of if it enters her hand she can easily wield it with near mastery. Keen Intelligence- Soleil possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Strange Regenerative Ability- Soleil possesses a very strange ability the ability to regenerate wounds she receives from combat. When injured a purple flame bursts from the inflicted site and after a few moments the injury is closed like nothing happened. This healing flame can even repair internal injuries as well as restore destroyed limbs that have been lost due to injury. While it can repair damaged organs it cannot create entirely new organs from thin air so if her heart were utterly destroyed due to a powerful strike it would kill her. Darkness Magic- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inherently evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'Dark Shield'- Soleil focusing on the incoming attack with her eye or from her palm, utilizing darkness magic can form a barrier or shield to redirect or block incoming attacks protecting herself as long as the attacks aren't powerful enough to overwhelm the shield she will usually be fine. The shield is even capable of redirecting even strong physical strikes in a way that the recoil of her opponents punchs reverberate back into their body damaging them should they recklessly seek to try and punch through. *'Shadow Dance'- Soleil by utilizing the shadows on the ground and her own shadow using her magic can manipulate the shape and appearance of the shadows allowing her to manipulate them to aid her in combat as needed. She is capable of changing the composition of shadows, forming sharp edges and blade-like points, making solid structures, manipulating it in a water-like manner or even as smoke. There is a limit to how many shadows around her she can control at any given time and the further the shadow is the harder it is to control. *'Dark Executioner'- Soleil holds out one of her hands while a dark colored sphere gathers in the palm of her hand. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from her hand using piercing through whatever is in its way until it explodes violently. *'Searing Malice'- Soleil fires from her hand a powerful darkness stream of shadow that is liquid like with a boiling temperature like heatness given off by the searing purple darkness. This is almost akin to a sort of flamethrower but with her darkness magic, that supposedly burns with the fury of her malice and rage. *'Dark Spiral'- Soleil with a snap of her fingers by manipulating the shadows underneath her opponent she creates a spiraling tower that surrounds her opponent while at the same time spins them around. This is intended to disorientate her opponents and forcibly raise them into the air along with capturing them by pinning their bodies using the spirals of the tower to temporarily trap her opponent. *'Black Arsenal'- Soleil using her darkness magic creates weapons from the darkness allowing that darkness to take whatever form of weapon she needs in order to successfully assail her opponent. Whether its reach is short, mid-range, long if she can envision a weapon she can create and launch a form of it at her opponent. These weapons do not need to be held in her hand as she is able to control and direct them without touching them she merely needs to give the darkness under her a form using her magic and utilize it against those who would stand against her. *'Skeletal Legionnaire'- Soleil through the use of her darkness magic creates a monsterous skeletal beast to fight for her, the exact skeletal nature of the raised legionnaire differs from occasion to occasion if she needs a fast moving attacker she raises a darkness skeleton that roughly resembles a monsterous humanoid figure that rushes in, if she requires a more of a bruiser type she raises one that resembles a lizardman. The spell is only really limited by the imagination of Soleil if she can think of a form she can raise a copy of one using her darkness. *Illunis- Soleil after a short second of gathering magic unleashes a thick bleak looking smog of purple color, that effectively blinds her opponents and allows herself the opportunity to flee or counterattack viciously. The smoke quickly overtakes the space surrounding them easily able to cover a thirty-foot radius for her to act under the shroud of violet smoke. It can linger for several minutes and is even difficult to break through with fire or lower tier light magic spells effectively blinding her opponents for her to get the drop on them. The spell doesn't affect her as she is the one who casted it allowing her to easily maneuver around the field, untraceable by sight. It also allows her to utilize the smoke to manifest other such spells giving her quite the available arsenal to assail her opponents into submission. Fire Magic-Allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. Her fire is generally tained purple and black but the intensity of the flames is not to be underestimated. *'Fire Blast'- Soleil fires a blast of fire out of the palm of one of her hands, sending a fireball or stream of fire at her opponent aiming to scorch them to take them out of combat. *'Mock Fire Breath'-Soleil in a sort of mock fire dragon slaying roar fires a stream of fire out of her more to launch fire at her opponents. *'Fire Javelin'-Soleil creates several throw-able javelins using her fire magic to throw at her opponents aiming to impale them with a fiery javelin. *'Fire Bullets'- Soleil has her hands mimic the appearance of a gun, where she then unloads bullets from her fingers using her fire magic to propel fireballs in the shape of bullets at her enemies in a rapid pace, the speed of this spell is similar to that on an actual gun. *'Fiery Splitter'-Soleil creates several flaming spinning disks of fire then has them hover around her while she charges her enemy. These disks are thrown mid chase to pursue her opponents to try and reduce their movement speed after a successful strike against them. *'Raging Hellfire'- Soleil channeling her fire magic around her before exploding it outward unleashing a fiery blast from close quarters to suddenly surprise enemies too close to her along with inflicting them with burns, if not outright lighting them on fire. *'Malice Inferno'- Soleil after stabbing the ground with her sword creates a massive magical circle underneath the area unleashing a torrent of purple flames upward that ignites both the ground in flames, but the surrounding area as well raising the temperature for those fighting nearby her to deal with. Being a fire mage she isn't bothered by the flames she creates from this sudden burst of fire but it can easily catch allies in the blast as well. Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). However, these chains are breakable as they can be struck and destroyed by skilled opponents. This magic is commonly used in combination with other of Soleil's magic to help her land hits in. *'Bladed Chains'- Soleil using her chain magic she creates two bladed chains that act as whips to extend her range and slash at her enemies from a distance. These chains can vary in length but are universally sharp and fast moving allowing her to always be able to reach her opponents despite any distance put between them. *'Hook Shots'- Soleil firing chains from her wrists one or two chains that attempt to latch onto her opponent, once they do Soleil can swing them violently around the field for them to collide with items on the field. She can also use this to bring herself or her opponent in closer to her for a quick barrage attack. *'Restraining Field'- Soleil fires a set of chains from the ground surrounding her opponent, these chains wrap around her opponent and aim to restrain them so they can no longer move as needed. These chains can vary in strength depending on the strength of her opponent the more strength they use the stronger the chains get, but if her opponent relaxes so too do the chains and if they suddenly burst in strength the chains won't readjust their strength in time causing them to be broken. Sword Magic-The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *Sword Pressure- When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *Sword Beam- Soleil infuses her sword with her magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the her preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, Soleil swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. *'Sword Blitz'- Soleil begins the spell by creating copies of swords that float around her spinning, they follow around Soleil until she motions or commands them to do something like blocking, or even going at someone. This allows Soleil to attack and defend using the created copies of swords that are floating around her. These copies are destructible and once destroyed they lose form and are no longer a threat. *'Blade Kenpo'- This spell allows Soleil to use her own body as a blade by coating her hands of legs in an aura that acts like a blade allowing her to clash with swords using her own body without much risk of getting cut. The only real problem with this spell is that if she is not careful she could land a fatal wound of her opponent by using it abruptly without the need for it. *'Elemental Influsion'-Soleil costs her swords in an element usually darkness, fire, or even poison to enhance the capability of her current wielded weapon allowing her to add additional damage to her opponents using an additional element. Weapon Magic-Alternatively referred to as Weapon-Make for its capabilities is an exceedingly basic form of Holder Magic that can be considered a variant of Metal-Make and/or Metal Magic and a type of Molding Magic and Summoning Magic not dissimilar from the likes of Smithing Magic which involves the creation of all forms of weapons, both short-range and long-range and armours in accordance to their imagination through the usage of eternano and magical energy as a fulcrum and hardening and forging it into any structure alloy-wise and form-wise, giving them almost unparalleled versatility in and out of combat, effectively generating tools out of thin air to use at any time. *'Reinforce'-Is a Weapon Magic spell that enables the user to push an selected item to its utmost limits, surpassing all limitations in order to quadruple its effectiveness. When performing Reinforce, the user gathers and condenses their magical energy upon an object of their choosing, using them to stabilize the coordinates and structure of the eternano and magical energy, as well as the atoms of an affected item, within a narrow area, with the energies filling the openings of the inner structure, resulting in the item receiving a massive boost in its parameters all across the board; effectively, Reinforce allows the user to add something to an object that is already complete, making what is already seen as good great, in other words, the spell 'reinforces' the potential of the item of the user's choice. This spell can works on almost everything- it is capable of augmenting the sharpness of a blade, which could enable the weapon to slice through any magical barrier like a hot knife through butter, and enhance the defensive capabilities of shields and armour, allowing a wearer to shrug off high-tier magical spells and harsh physical blows as if they were simply a cool breeze. It can also be harnessed on other things, such as reinforcing the stability of a building or increasing the tastiness of a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. Interestingly, Reinforce has almost infinite uses- to create a weapon, all the user needs to do is apply the spell on anything from a paper poster to a an actual weapon, and they'll get stronger. If the user wants to bolster their speed or strength, they can reinforce their legs and muscles/hands respectively. To give the user sniper sight, all they have to do is reinforce their eyes, granting them the ability to see as far as ten kilometers away. In the case of a living being, Reinforce would function similarly to the buffing spells of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, boosting their physical capabilities- however, as living things will resist invasion of the user's magical energy, reinforcing someone else can be taxing on the user's magical energy. By the very nature of Weapon Magic, by using Reinforce, the caster is capable of altering the composition of an already-created weapon into another type of the weapon summoned, such as changing a lance that changes the size of anything it comes into contact with into halberds, a guandao, bardiches, or even more esoteric forms such as a scythe. However, for all its power bestowed upon the user by harnessing its might, Reinforce is known to have quite a few limitations which prevent it from being overly "broken" in a video game term; for one, when harnessing Reinforce, the user cannot add more to something; for example, the spell cannot enhance the impact of a bomb by adding another bomb alongside it- but rather, it would increase the area-of-effect of the explosion magically; everything reinforced simply has the potential of an object quadrupled, but nothing physical is added. *'Endless Weapons Forge'-Soleil using her Weapon Magic can create any weapon that comes to mind ranging from melee to ranged with various range of reach. This allows her to create weapons like swords, spears, lances, bows, knives, and guns as long as she knows what the weapon looks like and how it functions she can utilize this spell to create it to use in combat. Trivia *Soleil Blair's appearance is based off of Avenger (Jeanne Alter) from Fate Grand Order. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword User Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Abyss Fang Member